


A Warlock and His Apprentice

by Jarate_Man



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Agent Stone is a mage au, I don't know though, Like, M/M, Robotnik doesn't have a definite job yet, and I mean I don't know what I should make him yet, he could be a mage, i love it???, i'll figure it out soon, or he could be a generic sorcerer that's like hella powerful, people were talking about Stone being a mage and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarate_Man/pseuds/Jarate_Man
Summary: In Lee's stream today, people were talking about Stone being a mage, and of course I had to write another au about this amazing boy and his sociopathic mentor.Made this Teen because I want them to cuss and stuff
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. The Little Birdy Leaves the Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody:  
> Absolutely no one:  
> Not even Lee himself:  
> Me, coming out with another AU cuz of the stream: WhAt'S uP, mY dUdEs!? 😎
> 
> Not gonna lie, I'm really pumped to write about this new AU. 
> 
> Even though I have two others that I need to finish
> 
> 😅

It hadn’t been easy growing up. Daniel Stone lived in the relatively small town of Majlara. He had grown up in a family of mages, although many of them weren’t powerful. Daniel, however, showed potential.

He had been at the top of his class in terms of both power and intelligence. He studied relentlessly and never gave up on a difficult problem. He had quickly become the town’s main mage, always on the front lines whenever a horde of orcs attempted to raid them. He was only a child, then, no more than 12. It was tough to be the sole protector of a town when you were barely old enough to have your voice start changing on you.

His interest in school still remained, however. He always went to class, never missing it unless another raid was happening or someone was gravely ill and needed his blessing. He was put onto a pedestal as being one of the greatest mages these people had seen. He never let it get to his head, though. He was wise enough to realize that though he might be great at some things, that there were others that were better than him in both the subjects he excelled at and those he didn’t. 

Everything he did in that village was for the people, never for himself. All his spare time was taken up with homework, studying, taking care of others. What little time he had for himself was spent with his family. He took care of his younger sisters and helped his parents wherever he could. He couldn’t have been happier with the family and neighbors he had been given, yet he still found himself wondering how it would feel like if he wasn’t burdened with everyone else’s responsibilities.

At age 15, he had made his mind up. He was going to leave at 18, find one of the most powerful warlocks, and come back better than ever. For the past 3 years, that thought kept him going. Whenever he had thoughts of doubt, he would always remind himself of his promise and that would cheer him up right away. There was something that plagued him, however. He didn’t know for sure if he would ever come back, which scared him beyond any giant he had come across.

The day had finally come when his promise to himself would be put to the test. The day had passed on like any other. His teachers announced to the class it was his birthday (just like they had the year before, and the year before that). He stood in front of the class and he waved at his fellow classmates, embarrassment clear on his face.

He hung out with his friends, Aryan and Rolayno, as they walked around the schoolyard. Their chatter was drowned out of Daniel’s mind as he pondered his decisions. He frowned, thinking over if he would truly go through with this promise.

“Daniel?”

He looked up at the two boys that were in front of him. He tilted his head to the side as he hummed.

“Are you ok?” Aryan asked. “You’ve been kinda quiet for the last few days.”

“Yeah, I’m ok,” Daniel responded. He sighed as he put his hands behind his head. He tilted his head back up, enjoying the sun’s heat as it fell on his face.

“Have you heard that there might be a quiz later in Ms. Hill’s class?”

“Ah, you’ve got to be kidding me!” Rolayno groaned. “I already have a Divination test for Ms. Swanger!”

“Ha, sucks for you, then!” Ayran laughed, almost receiving a punch to the gut from the other man. He was quicker than his brother and was easily able to put him in a headlock instead.

“Ah, trying to hurt your twin, I see,” Ayran purred as Rolayno struggled to get out of his grasp.

The old bell that hung on the tallest pillar rang, signaling to the boys that they had to go back to their classes. Ayran let go of his brother, who subsequently flopped onto the ground with a grunt. Daniel stopped his walking and knelt down next to the fallen man, extending his hand out to him.

“Hmph,” Rolayno grunted as he got up, “at least _somebody_ cares enough to help me.”

Ayran turned around dramatically, his robe swishing in the wind. He placed a hand on his chest and leaned down so he was practically at a 90° angle. “As your older and more handsomer brother,” Ayran remarked haughtily, “I am obligated to treat you like this.”

“First off,” Rolayno replied, dusting himself off. “More handsomer does not make _any_ grammatical sense. It would either be ‘handsomer’ or ‘more handsome’. More than likely you would use the former rather than the latter. And second一”

“If you keep this up, we’ll be late for class.” The older brother grabbed Rolayno and dragged him away, much to the dismay of his younger sibling. Daniel just chuckled at the two figures as he turned to run to his next class.

The day ended relatively normal, except for the occasional “Happy birthday!” he received as he walked out of his class. 

Daniel arrived home earlier than most days. As he walked into the house, his mother greeted him with a cheerful smile.

“Hello, Daniel, how was school today?”

He kissed her on the cheek and replied, “It was alright. Kinda boring.”

“Test day?” she asked as she poured batter into a glass cake pan. Daniel nodded as he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket in front of him. He bit into it, wincing as the apple was more bitter than he anticipated.

“I’m going to my room to do some homework,” he said as he strolled back to his room.

“Alright dear,” his mother replied absentmindedly as she continued to prepare dinner.

Daniel entered his room and threw himself onto his bed. After a few minutes of enjoying the relative silence his room had, he grunted and lifted himself off enough so he could reach his knapsack, which he had thrown in front of his bed once he entered the room. He started his homework and didn’t finish until he heard his mom yell out, “Dinner time!”

He exited his room, still in his uniform. He took his seat next to his dad and stared at the assortment of food in front of him. A roast had been made for this very special day, and a gorgeous salad had been prepared for Daniel. (He had become a vegetarian after being forced to go out on a hunt with some of the more aggressive men in his town. Seeing the poor deer flail around as it attempted to escape, all while being shot at with waves of arrows haunted his mind ever since.)

“Hey, Daniel,” his father’s voice boomed as he ruffled up his son’s hair. “How’ve you been?”

“I’m alright,” Daniel said as he grabbed the pitcher of lemonade. “I was just in my room doing some homework.”

“Studying hard, I see,” his father responded. “I’m glad for that.”

Two pairs of feet were heard as Daniel’s sisters ran into the dining room. They ran into the room and took their seats, giggling softly.

“There are my two favorite girls!” Daniel’s father exclaimed as he strode over to them. He placed tender kisses on both their heads as he gently asked them, “Now how are you?”

Daniel observed his father with a critical eye. He did this sometimes as he wondered how such a big man like his father could be so tender and loving. His dad’s bulging muscles (which he had gotten from being a blacksmith) pushed against his shirt as he hugged his daughters tightly. His eyes, which were as black as the night sky, would have been terrifying if there hadn’t been this glow in them that put even everyone around him at ease. His voice echoed in the small house as he laughed, making Daniel smile softly.

“Alright,” his mother said, placing her hand on her husband’s shoulder. “Let’s eat, the food’s getting cold.”

His father nodded and kissed her on the cheek. He was the one to initiate their prayer, and afterward, they began to eat. After he was finished, Daniel decided it was ready to reveal to them his plan.

“Mom, Dad,” Daniel said as he stood up. “I need to make an announcement.”

They looked at him, worry in their eyes as they kept their expressions neutral. “What is it son?” his mother asked.

“I…” Daniel’s voice faded along with his confidence. He deliberated whether he should go through with this or not, but a small voice in his head kept him grounded by exclaiming, _Do it, you coward!_

“I want to leave.”

Silence filled the room as the words spoken by him filtered into the minds of his family members. His father bent his head down as his mother covered her mother with both of her hands. His sisters sat confused, wondering why their big brother would want to leave them.

“I know I’m the town’s mage and everything,” Daniel quickly continued. “But I have to come to terms with the fact that I’m not the best that I could be.”

“But Daniel,” his mother replied softly, “you’re already the most powerful mage here. Why do you want to leave us?”

Daniel paused, looking at his mother. He pondered her question before he began speaking once more

“I want to learn,” he said, “I want to learn as much as I can about my limitations and my abilities. I don’t _just_ want to be named the town’s best mage, I want to _be_ the town’s best mage, and I can only do that by venturing out and learning from someone more experienced than I am.”

The tension in the room calmed as Daniel’s father stood up and walked over to him. He placed his hands on his son’s shoulders as he looked deeply into his eyes.

“I won’t be able to hold you back, now that you are legally able to do whatever you want,” he said slowly. “But I want you to know that whatever you choose to do with your life, I will stand by that decision. If this is what you think is best for you, I will support you in every way possible.”

Daniel grinned as he nodded. “I want to do this, dad. I know I have to.”

His father nodded before he smiled back. “I know you’ll do me proud, son.”

That had been a week. Now, Daniel sat up from his bed, sleep deprivation evident as his eyelids drooped. After his school’s Ceremony of Independence, he had told his friend what he planned to do. They were all reluctant to see him go, but they knew it would be difficult to talk him out of something that he had set his mind to. They said their tearful goodbyes then, not knowing if that had truly been their last farewell.

Daniel picked up his knapsack and a bag his mom fashioned for him just yesterday. In the bag were all the clothes he wanted to take, as well as a couple spell books he might need along the way. He changed reluctantly, his mind still unsure if this is what he wanted. He looked at a piece of glass he had kept on his chest. He stared at it and, at the last minute, took it and stuffed it in his pockets.

He walked outside of his house. Standing there was his family. His mother was the first one to reach out to him. She embraced him in a bone-crushing hug, weeping about how much she would miss her precious son. Daniel held his mother tight against him, fighting back tears as he whispered reassurances that he would be alright.

Next came his sisters. Each of them gave him a hug, crying just like his mom about how much they would miss him. He held them with the same amount of passion and love he gave to his mom, telling them that he would visit them soon after he finished his trek.

Finally, his father stood in front of him and pulled him into an _actual_ bone-crushing hug. Daniel quickly repaired the rib that he felt was broken before his father let go of him.

Once they finished with their goodbyes, they each gave Daniel something to remember them by. His father gave him a sword and a knife, which Daniel immediately strapped onto his belt and slid into his knapsack. His sisters gave him a picture of the family from long ago and a potion of remembrance, in case he ever needed to have a brief reminder that they existed.

His mother stood in front of him now. In her hands was her wedding ring, which shone in the morning light filtering through the window. It had been passed down from generation to generation. “Here, Daniel,” she whispered. “I want you to have this.”

“Mom,” Daniel replied, feeling his throat tighten. “I can’t take this.”

“You never know who you might find on your path,” she remarked with a twinkle in her eye. “I want you to take this and give it to someone who you love dearly. And if you’re worried someone will try and steal it, it’s already been enchanted to only be handled by those of the Stone family and future spouses of our family.”

Daniel took it meekly, slipping it onto his own finger and smiling as it painted rainbows on their wooden walls.

“Thank you,” he whispered, feeling tears form in his eyes. “All of you.”

His father wrapped his arm around his mother, giving the boy a gentle smile. “We’ll be here when you come back, son. And we’ll still love you all the same.”

Daniel leaped forward and hugged his dad, initiating a group hug that lasted a full 3 minutes. “I love you,” he chanted, always hearing it repeated back to him. Finally, he let go and stared once more at his family.

“I promise,” Daniel said, “I’ll come back soon.”

His family said nothing as they unanimously nodded. He walked to the door and opened it. He turned back and uttered a last, “I love you,” before he walked out the door. The morning sun blasted his vision with intense rays. He moved his hand in front of him as he, now fully grown and alone, walked out of the only town he ever knew and walked into the unforgiving world that he now wanted to experience.


	2. A Potential Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone goes off in search of a tutor to help better himself in the art of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be 5 in the morning when I post this (on my birthday, no less) and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep, but fuck it man, YOLO

It had been days since he had left his hometown, yet Daniel didn’t feel the need to back down from this challenge he had set up for himself. He had been walking on this dirt path for a couple of hours now. His legs felt like they were about to fall off, but still, he trudged on.

He had been given a map by one of the guards at the front gate. He had run into him on accident, recognizing his blonde highlight amid a mess of brown hair instantly. The guard’s name was Lasoia, a relatively young man that Daniel had fought alongside with many times before. His grey eyes shone bright with joy at seeing Daniel approach him.

“Hello, Daniel, how has today been faring you?” Lasoia asked. Daniel smiled at the man as they stood in front of each other.

“It’s been well, Lasoia. How has it been today?”

Lasoia groaned, his metal armor creaking as he lifted his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Boring,” he complained. “The only _exciting_ thing that happened was when our commander’s speech got interrupted by Henry.” Henry had been a known troublemaker, although he would more fit the title of “class clown” than “criminal”. “The commander got so angry he threw his helmet at the poor man.” The guard allowed himself a brief chuckle before he looked back up at Daniel.

“What are you doing up so early, anyway? It’s hardly time for breakfast.” Daniel adjusted his knapsack on his shoulder, drawing the other man’s attention. Lasoia’s face fell as he stared at the bag.

“So the rumors _are_ true, huh?” Daniel looked down, feeling a sense of guilt at having to do this. 

_No_ , he thought aggressively. _I shouldn’t be guilty for wanting something that could potentially help the people here! Besides, I want to do this for myself, so I can be the best mage that I can be._

“They’re true,” Daniel murmured, not wanting to know how his leaving became public knowledge. He shifted his weight, feeling the uncomfortable silence envelop him. Lasoia sighed before he looked back up at the mage. A sincere smile was on his face as he placed his hand on Daniel’s arm.

“I’m not surprised, if I may be honest.” The guard looked back at the town, his eyes brimming with tears. “I knew that a mage as great as you would never want to stay in such a small town as we are. We were bound to lose you eventually.”

“What?” Daniel gasped. “I’m not abandoning you! I’m only leaving because I want to learn more about magic!”

Lasoia hummed, not believing him in the slightest. Daniel wanted to argue, but he didn’t want to leave the guard with a bad taste in his mouth. Instead, he pulled the guard into a tight hug, the armor that Lasoia had on making it more difficult. The man was confused, but he still returned the hug with a smile. 

“You may not believe me,” Daniel murmured into his chest, “but you _should_ know that I’m telling the truth.”

Lasoia ruffled the mage’s hair, chuckling. “I don’t fully believe you, but I know you’ll try to come back here whenever you can.”

Daniel looked up at the man, contentment in his eyes. “That’s enough for me, Lassie.”

The guard groaned, letting go of Daniel and pinching the bridge of his nose. “If I _ever_ hear that nickname again, I might go off myself.”

Daniel smiled, patting the shoulder of the guard. “You know I can’t leave without calling you that, right?” 

Lasioa smirked down at the man. “Of course you couldn’t.”

Daniel kept his eyes on the man until the smile on his face eventually faded. He lowered his head, sighing. “I guess I should go now.”

The guard sighed as well, looking at the open fields that lead away from their private village. “I guess so.” He glanced back at the mage with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Do you have a map on you, at least?” Daniel looked sheepishly away, instantly telling the man that he didn’t. 

“Wait right here,” Lasoia ordered before turning around and running over to a local map maker. The mage felt a bit awkward standing there out in the open, but he knew that he couldn’t leave. Soon the guard jogged back, the clanging of his armor becoming louder and louder with each step.

It looked like Lasoia was about to pass out. His face was red as he panted, sweat droplets falling onto the ground. He wordlessly passed the map he held to Daniel. The man took the map gratefully, waiting until Lasoia recovered.

The guard lifted himself up, groaning as his bones popped. “Now you’re fully prepared to venture out into the world.” He smiled down at the man, who grinned back.

“Thank you, Lasoia,” Daniel said. A moment of silence covered the men as they realized they may never see each other again.

“Bye, Lassie,” Daniel whispered. A soft grin appeared on the face of the guard.

“Bye, Danny.” The mage turned around and, with an uncertain breath, he walked away from the only place he had ever known.

Back in the present, Daniel shielded his face with his hood. He regretted his decision, since he was sweating more than usual, but he knew it was either sweating a lot or having sun-burn.

In the distance, he saw something. He couldn’t believe his eyes until he was mere feet away from the entrance.

It was Hydrana, one of the most well-known towns in their world. It was well known for the amount of powerful warlocks and witches that it produced, as well as the number of magic schools that were built there. It’s been said that the reason so many powerful mages came from there was because the land itself was magic, as it had been an Elvish town before humans took the land by force. 

He walked to the gate, being held up by the guard. After a brief chat, he was allowed to enter the village that he had only dreamed of going to one day.

He immediately tried to locate an inn, days of not sleeping getting the best of him. He didn’t notice the stares he was getting from the denizens of the town. All he could focus on was finding a place to eat and rest.

After an hour of searching, he finally found one that looked cozy yet affordable. It was called “Mintly’s Tavern and Inn”, with the letters painted green. He strolled in, eyes drooping dangerously low.

At the counter was a girl with pretty brown hair and dark russet brown eyes. She had been looking down at something, most likely the guest book, before she looked up at him. She smiled warmly at the mage as he groggily walked over to her.

“Room for one?” she asked cheerfully. Daniel nodded, barely conscious at the moment. The girl took notice of this and walked around the counter over towards him. She grabbed his arm gently and walked him over to the closest room. She opened it swiftly and led the man over to the bed.

“When you wake up,” she said, “you can pay us, alright?”

Daniel barely heard anything before he fell down onto the bed, his eyelids closing as he fell into the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

The smell of eggs being cooked filled the air in his room as he woke up. Daniel sat up instantly, his stomach growling from the prospect of consuming some much needed sustenance. He walked out of the room, holding his abdomen tightly as he stumbled around.

He finally tripped into the tavern, looking around the room. Only one other person was in there; it was the girl from earlier, cleaning one of the tables. She raised her head when she heard the mage approach.

“Well, good morning,” she chirped. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” he rasped out. He grabbed his throat, hating how dry it felt. The girl noticed his action and mildly jogged into what Daniel assumed was the kitchen. In a matter of seconds she came back out with a pitcher of water and a glass. She placed both of them down on a table close to Daniel, who in turn sat down.

The mage grabbed the glass as soon as the girl stopped pouring water in it. He chugged the entire thing down in seconds, slamming the cup down when he finished. He heard a giggle come from the girl and he smiled sheepishly at her.

The door to the kitchen opened and a woman came out with a plate of food. She had similar features to the girl, making Daniel think that they were mother and daughter.

She placed the food in front of the mage, placing a fork and knife next to it as well. She smiled down at his, nodding subtly that he could start eating. Daniel nodded back, salivating at the breakfast in front of him.

A simple plate of eggs, bacon, and diced potatoes never looked so good to him until that moment. He ate furiously, not bothering to taste the food. It took him less than 5 minutes to eat the plate clean. He knew he might regret this later, but all that mattered was that he was full and well-rested for the first time in days. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

“Um.”

The small noise made the mage open his eyes. The girl was standing in front of him again. (She had returned to cleaning the tables as Daniel scarfed down his food.) She held her hand out with a smile on her face.

“I guess I should introduce myself,” she said. “My name’s Michelle Raver.”

Daniel took the hand and gave it a firm shake. “Daniel Stone.”

Michelle pulled her hand back and rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry for being so awkward,” she apologized. “We don’t get that many people from other villages.”

Daniel felt himself freeze. “How did you know I’m not around here?”

Michelle shrugged her shoulders. “It’s not hard to figure it out based on your clothing. Besides, I looked at the map you carried. It had a small symbol over Majlara, so I figured that’s where you’re from.”

Daniel nodded slowly, still unnerved by the girl. “Do I have to pay you now?”

Again, Michelle shrugged her shoulders. “Depends on whether you’re a mage-in-training or not.”

“Mage-in-training?” Daniel asked slowly.

“Yeah,” Michelle replied, sitting down. “If you’re looking for someone to train under, we give out extensions until you can find someone. If you can’t find anyone within the week, though, you’ll have to start doing manual labor.”

The mage smiled, then said, “Yeah, I’m looking for someone.”

“Perfect!” the girl exclaimed. “Now, do you know what subject you want to focus on? Pyromancy, necromancy, white magic?”

Daniel’s eyes widened as he whispered, “I haven’t considered.” He had gone on this trip in an attempt to better himself, yet he didn’t even know what he wanted to be better _in_.

Michelle hummed, picking up the plate and utensils and standing up. “Maybe a walk around the plaza will help you figure it out. If not, we can help you figure it out.”

“We?” Daniel asked. He poured himself another glass of water as the girl strode back to the kitchen. She turned back with a gentle smile on her face.

“My family’s basically all psychics. They can predict what subject you would go for and which one’s would be best suited for you.”

Daniel nodded. “Thank you for your generosity.” Michelle nodded in return, heading into the kitchen.

Daniel left the inn then, the itch to walk around this new village growing stronger by the second. He practically ran towards the plaza, holding himself back solely because he didn’t want to look too out of place. He stood still when he reached the center, overwhelmed by the massive amount of buildings there were. Some were even taller than they were wide which astounded the man. He spun in a circle before his gaze landed on a short obelisk nearby.

He walked over to the grey stone pillar, intrigued by it. _What was an obelisk doing here in the middle of a plaza?_

Soon he stood in front of it, staring up at it. His neck began to hurt, so instead he looked toward the sign next to it.

**_TOUCH TO LEAD YOU TO YOUR HEART’S DESIRES_ **

Daniel huffed as he adjusted the knapsack over his shoulder. Heart’s desires? Did that mean love? Would he find his soulmate using this? Yeah, right.

He began to walk away from the pillar when something made him stop. _What if it means what we desperately want? What if you can find someone who’ll teach you to be a better mage?_

He turned back to the obelisk, tuning out the noises in the background. The stone object alone held his attention as he calmly walked back. Without a moment’s hesitation, he placed his hand on the pillar.

The pillar shifted when he touched it, mimicking the wind as it blew in from the south. It shuddered for a minute before sighing. All was still then as Daniel tried to process what happened.

He felt a sharp tug on the hand that he had on the pillar. It dragged him to the side, away from the plaza and into the more quiet backstreets of the town. The pull on his hand never left as he followed whatever path his body decided to take now.

Finally, he arrived in front of a door in the very back of the town. This section was practically abandoned, for no other establishments were open around him nor were there any houses close by. Thinking this was a bad idea, he tried to turn back when his hand shot out to grasp the door handle tightly.

Daniel was terrified. He didn’t know what was happening as he attempted to let go of the handle. No such luck appeared, however. With a sigh of defeat, Daniel decided to humor the wish his body had and open the door. He opened it slowly, scared of what would happen. When nothing happen, the mage decided to test his luck some more and walk into the building.

The inside of the room was barren, except for a shelf or two that held various potions and spellbooks. He placed his knapsack down, wincing at the harsh noise it made as it landed on the creaky wood.

“Hello?” he shouted. “Is anyone there?”

He walked carefully around the room, peeking around in an attempt to find the warlock he heard so much about. A small crackling noise came from the left side of the man. He glanced in that direction, seeing a flask that was bubbling suspiciously next to a couple of potion bottles. Curious, the mage walked over to the flask.

It rapidly changed through all the colors of the rainbow as it fizzed loudly. Daniel tilted his head to the side, wondering what was in it. He reached his hand out slowly, _carefully_.

“ _What_ , exactly, are you doing in **_my_ **house?”


End file.
